


Party

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party, Scott needs to chill, makeout in a car, minor sciam, so much love, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: When Stiles got drunk on Lydia's party Derek decided to take him home. Would they make it?





	Party

That was another Lydia's party and half of the school was in her house including Scott, Kira, Malia, Mason, Correy, Liam, Derek and Me. Music was loud and everyone was drinking. Holding a beer I had no idea what I was doing. Correy and Mason moved upstairs for their private make out session, Kira, Malia and Lydia were talking about girly stuffs and Liam was kissing Scott on a couch... Wait.. What? Liam was KISSING Scott? I had no idea they like each other that way. Of course he was Scott's beta so they were pretty close but still.. Or maybe they are really drunk and they won't remember any of this tomorrow. I went to the kitchen to pour myself another drink when I heard my name coming from behind.   
\- Derek you scared me.- I admitted facing the werewolf.  
\- Sorry, have you seen Scott?- he asked.  
\- Yea, but you don't want to interrupt him.- I took a sip from my fifth beer.  
\- What do you mean?- I opened kitchen's door and showed him.- I didn't know they like each other.  
\- Me neither. Maybe they're just drunk. You know when you drink too much you do stupid things.  
\- Right... How many beers have you drunk?   
\- Five. Why are you asking?   
\- And you feel normal?  
\- Not really. I can't feel my face and I'm loosing control of my actions but it's fine. What do you need Scott for?  
\- Nothing important, really.... You don't look fine at all. I'm gonna drive you home. Give me your kiss.  
\- What?- I wasn't sure if I heard what I heard.  
\- I mean keys. Give me your keys.- I gave him an unsure look.- C'mon.   
He grabbed my wrist and lead me through crowd.   
\- You're already going?- Lydia catch us at front doors.  
\- I just want to drive him home and I'll be back I promise.- he said.  
When we got out I feel cold breeze and all alcohol that I've drunk hit me.  
We were next to my car when I looked at him and saw the most handsome guy in the world.   
\- Here, get in.- he opened a backseat doors.  
\- Why won't you get in?- I mumbled.  
He faced me.  
\- What~ - he started but I cut him of by pressing my lips on his   
I pressed my body on his as he fell on the backseat of my jeep.   
\- What was that?- he asked when I got on top of him.   
\- Shhh. Don't ruin a moment...- I whispered into his ear.   
I closed the door and got back to kiss him again.  
\- I know you want this Derek~ - I gasped for air but he pulled me to another kiss, this time it was deeper and stronger.   
I felt his warm hands under my t-shirt, so I did the same to him. Hale took off the top part of my wardrobe and changed our position. Now he was on top and when I took off his shirt he started sucking and kissing my neck. I gasped and let out a quiet moan.   
\- Derek..- I whispered.   
\- Shhh. Don't ruin a moment.- he smiled and kissed me again.  
Suddenly we heard like someone was knocking. We looked up and saw the whole pack standing next to my car and staring at us in shock.  
\- We'll end it later.- he looked back at me and gave me one last kiss before putting on his shirt. Derek sat so I could do the same. When we got out of the jeep I felt embarrassed.  
\- I thought you wanted to take him home.- Lydia was trying to hide a grin.  
\- I... I was about to..- he started but Scott cut him off.  
\- Should I hurt you now or later?  
\- Scott calm down..- I spoke.- It's my fault and also my decision.. Besides why are you even here?  
\- After you left everyone started going home.- Kira explained.   
\- And don't tell me Scott, that I am the only guy kissing someone tonight. I saw you and Liam.- I admitted.  
\- What?- young beta seem shocked.- You.. You saw us?  
\- It was hard not to.- Malia laughed.   
\- But it's different.- he started.  
\- Why? Why this is different? Only because I'm a human?   
\- No. Because he left and he can do it again.   
\- But he won't. Right?- I looked into his eyes looking for confirmation.  
\- Right.- he said and kissed me gently.   
\- Let's say I believe you but if you'd ever hurt him I'm gonna kill you.- alpha promised.   
\- I'll keep it in my mind.- he said talking my hand into his.


End file.
